Cat Technique
Cat Technique is the first Episode of Power Rangers: Shaolin Fury. Plot In the City of Turtle Cove after the Wildforce Rangers defended it from the evil forces of Master Org has returned to peace and tranquility, till the forces of darkness led by the evil Shaolin Warrior Poison and his forces emerge from their sealed prison to reck havoc on the city. But now he must contend with five teenagers who use the powers of their Animal Spirits to become the Power Rangers: Shaolin Fury. Story Long ago in Rinza, there was an evil Shaolin warrior name Poison who tries to destroy the Chinese Temples but his plan failed and the guardians sealed him underworld over 10,000 years. Turtle Cove 2015, the city is at peace after the Wildforce Rangers kept the city safe from Master Orgs attacks, in the middle of the night a monster leaps from building to building as four colored heroes are in hot pursuit of him and they corner him. "Stop right there Monkeyfreak you're surrounded," Shaolin Fury Yellow (Sarah) says as she gets her Shaolin Bo Staff and twirls it around. Her and Shaolin Fury Blue, Green, and Pink have their weapons out and ready to attack him. "Well I better get out of here then see ya Rangers," Monkeyfreak says as he tries to run from the Rangers. Then Shaolin Fury Blue leaps into the air and nails him good with his Shaolin Tonga's causing sparks to erupt from his back causing him to fall to the ground as Shaolin Fury Blue takes a fighting stance with his weapons. "I'm not gonna let you get away from us Monkeyfreak we're stopping you here and now," Shaolin Fury Blue (Michael) says as he's ready with his Shaolin Tonga's. Both the monster and Shaolin Fury Blue fight as Blue blocks the monsters attack with his Tonga's and then tries to him but he's struck in the chest causing sparks to erupt from his suit and then he's thrown over Monkeyfreaks head and hits the ground hard, and then he sends out a energy blast sending the four Rangers flying into the air and hits the ground hard as their soothing in pain Monkeyfreak leaves. "Grrah he got away," Sarah says as she powers down. The other three Rangers power down as well. "We need more power Sarah if we're gonna beat Monkeyfreak," Chloe says as she's holding her shoulder. Sarah nods at her and the other Rangers as they walk away. Episode 1: Cat Technique Deep in an Ancient Temple Monkeyfreak walks into and bows before a figure sitting in a large chair. "Master I've returned from my expedition in the human world, I was attacked by those Shaolin Fury Rangers," Monkeyfreak says as he's looking at Poison and his right handed woman Chamelisa who isn't happy as well as Poison. "Don't worry Monkeyfreak without a fifth member they can't form their Megazord, my army will overwhelm them and they'll fall and the world will be ours," Poison says as he looks at his minions. At the Shaolin Temple the Rangers are disappointed about not being able to defeat Monkeyfreak. "Sarah you're being to hard on yourself we came close to defeating Monkeyfreak," Harvey says as he looks at Sarah as she's walking through the temple heading to master Tao's chamber. "I know Harvey but we failed and I gotta report it to Master Tao," Sarah says as she walks into Master Tao's room. Cast & Characters Shaolin Fury Rangers Villains * Poison/Raishi - Evil Shaolin warrior who was the leader of the Rinzin Clan and also holds the spirit of the Cobra. He attempts to get revenge on the guardians for sealing him away during the war 10, 000 years. Poison achieved his super and true form as known as Raishi. (1-45) * Chamelisa - An female half-human servant of Poison. She held the spirit of the Chameleon. She helps Poison to destroy the Shaolin Fury Rangers. (formerly) * Geckox - An servant of Poison. He helps Poison out to destroy the Shaolin Fury Rangers. He holds the spirit of the Gecko. (1-44) (formerly) Monster *Monkeyfreak - based on Baboon - destroyed by the Shaolin Fury Rangers. Trivia Note (First appearance of Dane, Michael, Harvey, Sarah, Chloe, Sensei Tao, Yin Yang, Lin Chan, Poison, Chamelisa, Geckox, and Poisicks) Category:Series premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:Episode